


Finally Forgotten

by The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19



Category: Tonari no Totoro | My Neighbor Totoro (1988)
Genre: Mei doesn't though, Satsuki forgets about Totoro, as does Kanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satsuki has grown up and stopped being able to see Totoro and has also stopped believing in him causing her to forget about her adventure. Mei still remembers even though she's all grown up with her own family, she would never stop believing in Totoro her first friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. Here's my new story. I was reading My Neighbour Totoro fanfiction and saw that there weren't very many so I decided to write my own. Satsuki slowly stops being about to see Totoro and then later stops believing in them all together, Mei can still seeing Totoro even though she's an adult because she was never going to forget her first friend.
> 
> Key: Chu Totoro is the blue one and Chibi Totoro is the white one
> 
> EDIT 1/07/15: God I really should prof read my work before I post it. I added some things in so that it makes a bit more sense, hopefully I've explained things as well enough that you have some idea what I'm talking about.  
> EDIT 6/06/16: This is also posted on FF.N just like two of my other stories are. I hope you enjoy this and it's not too confusing for you.

Date: 30/06/15 - same day  
Time: 9:04pm - 11:06pm

Slowly, over time Satsuki stop being able to see Totoro, Chu and Chibi Totoro along with the other forest spirits including the soot sprites, Kanta was the same. He soon stopped being about to see Totoro and his friends and over time the both of them stopped believing in him. 

When someone stopped believing in Totoro they slowly forgot everything about him, the memories that certain person had of him would become clouded like a dream and the person would only be left with the feeling connected to those memories(1).

Mei never stopped being able to see Totoro and his friends which Satsuki found rather strange, even though Mei was twenty-four years old she could still see Totoro and his friends. There was no way Mei was ever going to stop believing in her first friend, she found it strange that even though she had grown up she was still able to see Totoro and his friends. 

Mei had once asked Totoro why she was still able to see him (and Satsuki wasn't) even though she was an adult. He told her that the children that have a strong belief can see him and his friends when they were adults. (2) 

Mei still played the songs that Totoro had taught them on those warm summer nights they spent with him at the top of the camphor tree. It always made Satsuki feel like she was a child again and could see the forest spirits along with Totoro again though even that after a while the songs stopped having that effect on her.

It always made her feel warm when she heard her sister playing those songs even though she could no longer remember why.

Satsuki was confused when one day she couldn't remember Totoro anymore, meeting hm felt likw a dream, Satsuki realised she was starting to forget Totoro when Mei had given her a gift from Totoro and she had asked her sister who it was from.  

The only response she got from Mei was a sad look, like she knew who the gift was from but couldn't bring herself to tell Satsuki who had a feeling that she knew exactly who the gift was from but couldn't remember.

When she opened the gift it made her feel happy like she was a child again. That's when it had started. Mei always gave her a sad look whenever Satsuki asked who Totoro was but she never got an answer.

One day when Satsuki was cleaning the house she found a sack with acorns in it, she picked them up and walked out to were Mei was water the trees that they in their garden not noticing that was a trail of acorns behind her, it had gotten bigger and the individual trees were starting to twist together.

"Mei, do you know how these got inside?" Satsuki asked holding up the sack and showing Mei who just smiled sadly and went to put down her water can, picking up a few acorns on her way over to Satsuki. Mei gently blew on the acorns in her hand before putting them in the sack which she took from Satsuki who was staring at her confused wondering why there were always acorns everywhere. 

"Chu must have left it behind again," Mei said walking inside with one hand under the sack, when she come back out she had her sewing basket with her, she gently tipped out the acorns onto her skirt and then took out a smallish piece of white cloth and sew it over the hole that Satsuki hadn't seen before once she was done she put the acorns back in and put the bag in the pocket of her skirt.

"Who's Chu?" Satsuki asked, she was confused when she got a sad look from Mei, who packed up her sewing kit and put it back where it belonged picking up acorns as she went and putting them in the beg in her pocket. Satsuki never understood why there were always acorns all around their place, why Mei would always pick them up and put them in her pocket and later in a jar that sat on her desk.

"If you don't know who Chu is then you've truly forgotten," Mei said, sighing sadly as she as she looked in the direction of the huge camphor tree with a sad smile on her face and waved almost like someone was there, Satsuki never found out who Chu was though she felt she should know. Whenever she would find acorns around the house or in the yard she would put them in a little jar that her sister would later put in the white sack.

Whenever she saw scraps of white cloth she would always collect them and once she had enough would make a little white sack, she sewed together several pieces of white cloth to make two straps that wouldn't brake (at least she hoped they wouldn't), she put the acorns she found it and put it under the tree and the next morning it was gone.

She never really understood why her sister had said that she had forgotten.

Years later, Satsuki finally got married to Kanta and they had two children Tenma and Karenna, they moved back to Tokyo while Mei stayed in the country with her husband and three children. Toro, Rani and Chura when they went to visit them one Summer the five children come back and said they meet Totoro. Satsuki and Kanta shared a look with each other not knowing who they were talking about though the name sounded very familiar like they had heard it somewhere before. 

"Who's Totoro?" Satsuki and Kanta asked together, the children five children stared at them confused and Mei just smiled at them sadly like she always did whenever something like this happened. Tenma ran up to them and handed them two gifts wrapped in a green leaf, Satsuki thought it looked like the one that Mei had given her when she was thirty-five.

"Totoro's the King of the Forest. I met him when I was four, when mum was in hospital. Whien you were at school I follow Chibi Totoro and Chu to Totoro's tree later on you meet Totoro at the bus stop while we were waiting for Dad to get back and it had started to rain," Mei said smiling a little, why Satsuki couldn't understand.

"You gave him Dad's umbrella so he would stay dry, he liked the sounds of the water on the umbrella so he jumped and made all the water from the trees come down all at once," Mei said smiling as she remembered that day, it was one of her favourite memories of her time here and her time with Totoro.

"He got on Catbus after that Dad come. Later on after we had planted the some acorns and later that night we left Totoro, Chu and Chibi Totoro make the six small into one big one, he took us up to the top and taught us how to play the songs on the flutes," Mei said, her fingers moving as though she was playing an imaginary flute.

"When we woke up in the morning the seeds had starting to grow, it's going to be a few more years before our tree is as big as it was that night but it's getting there," Mei said looking over to where the six individual trees were starting to twist around each other and join together.

It would take another ten or fifteen years. That wasn't too long. Really. It wasn't.

"We had helped Granny pick some vegetables from her garden and I decided to take a corn to mum to help her get better but ended up getting lost, you went to Totoro for help and he called Catbus who found me then he took us to hospital where Dad and mum were talking, I left the corn on the window still for mum," Mei continued smiling at something that only her and the children could see. 

"The reason you don't know who Totoro is because you grew up, only children and those that have a strong belief can see Totoro and the forest spirits when they get older, that's why I can still see him. I will never stop believing in my first and best friend," Mai paused as she remembering meeting Totoro for the first time.

"The reason you forgot was because you grew up and stopped believing in Totoro so those memories seem like nothing more than a long forgotten dream. You stop believing in Totoro the day you didn't know who Chu was," Mei said giving Satsuki and Kanta a sad smile as she watch the child chasing something that Satsuki and Kanta could no longer see or believed in. 

A strong wind rustled the leafs making Satsuki's hat fly off her head, she felt like she had forgotten something really important but couldn't remember what. Even with Mei explanation of who Totoro was Satsuki still couldn't remember who he was though she had a feeling that the strong gust wasn't wind but something else for some strange reason.

For a second she thought she saw something blue and white dragging a white sack into the bushes out of the corner of her eye but when she looked again she saw nothing, thinking that she had just imagined it. Shaking her head she turn back to watching her children run and chase something she couldn't see.

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't take me as long as I thought it would. If you like the story please favourite and review. The characters Tenma, Karenna, Toro, Rani and Chura are my characters, along with the idea for this story. If you want me to write a second chapter and have an idea for what I could write please PM me or review I really don't mind.
> 
> (1): I built on the idea that is in the movie that once the child grow up they can no longer see Totoro the spirits, if they stop believing that he exists then they slowly starts to forget about him. It would become like a long forgotten dream, the only thing they will be able to remember is the feelings like Satsuki feeling happy like she was a child again. 
> 
> Sure she might not be able to remember Totoro but the feeling is still there. It's the same feeling you get when you know you've forgotten something but can't remember what that something is.
> 
> (2): There has to be some reason as too why Mei can still see Totoro and his friends so I come up with the idea that if a child's belief is strong then they will be able to see Totoro and his friends when they are older (in other words grown up).
> 
> I've tried to explain it the best I can, I hope I haven't confused any of you. Hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
